Heridas
by Buizel1012
Summary: Rin esta devastado por terminar su relación con Sousuke, lo que hace que busque refugio y consuelo en Haru. RinHaru
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo RinHaru así que espero les guste nwn

-Debemos dejarlo.

La voz de Sousuke resonó por todo el dormitorio de Samezuka inundándolo de un sentimiento de desesperación que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba volviéndolo tormentoso y dotándolo de una extraña incomodidad, el aire se había vuelto pesado de un momento a otro. Los ojos rojos que lo miraban desde la cama se habían abierto en señal de sorpresa y Rin Matsuoka entreabrió un poco los labios para responder a eso pero se había quedado mudo completamente observando como el chico más alto le regresaba una fría mirada desde la puerta como si fuese a escapar de un momento a otro y en el fondo Rin deseaba que así fuera. Luego de unos instantes de vacilación por fin pudo coordinar sus ideas con sus cuerdas vocales para poder hablar.

-¿Por qué?- contesto. Su voz temblaba, además de que su expresión de sorpresa se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza, sus ojos ahora tenían ese inconfundible brillo de lágrimas luchando por salir de su pequeña prisión.

-Siento que esto simplemente ya no funciona, lo siento Rin pero por ahora no quiero pareja… solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta.- El pelinegro estaba visiblemente deprimido, no había sido una decisión fácil la que había tomado, conocía al otro a la perfección como para saber que no se lo iba a tomar ni remotamente bien de hecho no creía que ninguna persona reaccionaria bien ante una ruptura, especialmente el romántico de Rin al que acababan de destrozarle el corazón con solamente dos palabras. Bajo un poco los hombros como restándole importancia al asunto y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, no podía soportar que un par de gemas vidriosas lo miraran de esa manera tan destrozada. Era doloroso. –Cuando empezamos con esto tú prometiste que si terminaba todo volvería a ser igual y espero que sea así

-…Solo que siento que no va a ser igual.- Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, había bajado la mirada y parte de sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro. Su respuesta había sido rápida, directa, él sabía perfectamente la promesa que había dicho hace ya tiempo atrás completamente confiado en que nunca le vería el final a su relación pues después de todo ¿Salir con tu mejor amigo no es lo más genial del mundo? Acababa de descubrir que no. -No creo que pueda ser igual.

Rin se puso rápidamente de pie evitando todo contacto visual con el otro, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió directamente hacia un aturdido Sousuke quien no esperaba esa reacción. Matsuoka pasó a su lado sin hacerle el mayor caso atravesando la puerta y dejando al chico solo en la habitación preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta o si acababa de arruinarlo todo.

El pelirrojo se alegraba de haber hecho su huida a tiempo, quizá esa no era la mejor manera de afrontarlo y sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que regresar y enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba dejando atrás de la manera más cobarde que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Tenía que reconocer la valía de su ahora ex novio por atreverse a decirle lo que había estado flotando entre ambos desde hace algún tiempo atrás, él mismo se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre ellos ya no funcionaban más allá de tener sexo casual y ya, tanto su amigo como su ex pareja se habían esfumado hace algún rato a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por mantener a flote una relación que había dejado de tener sentido. Pero ahora sentía que esa no era la peor parte.

La peor parte ahora que todo se acabó sería tener que enfrentarse a todo SOLO, desde el inicio sabía que ese tipo de relaciones no eran "socialmente aceptadas" por lo que ambos habían pactado por no decirle a nadie que no fuera estrictamente necesario que supiera lo cual hasta ahora solo incluía a sus familias, Gou había estado encantada y eso ahora era un problema, cómo se supone que iba a decirle a ella o a su madre que tanto le había costado asimilarlo, el hecho de que ahora todo había terminado entre ellos. Estaba molesto por pensar en el irremediable alivio que sentiría su progenitora, en cuanto a su hermana todavía no imaginaba el cómo se sentiría o si sería capaz de decirle algo al respecto para tratar de consolarlo o animarlo. No podía contar con su familia para salir de la inminente depresión a la que estaba cediendo con cada paso que daba, los pasillos de la escuela que recorría rápidamente se hacían más oscuros y más estrechos dándole una sensación de sofoco que poco a poco comenzaba a marearlo. Llego a la piscina casi sin darse cuenta, era de noche y no había estudiantes alrededor del lugar, ni siquiera se había topado con nadie cuando salió lo cual agradecía. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada haciendo que sus ojos se detuvieran en el agua reluciente de la alberca que lanzaba destellos bajo las luces artificiales que rodeaban todo el lugar, el agua se notaba vívidamente azul y fue cuando Rin comenzó a pensar en sus amigos, en que quizá había sido algo idiota el hecho de haberles ocultado cosas siendo que no había personas en las que confiara más, especialmente en Haru. Varias veces se había visto tentado a confesarle su secreto sabiendo que su amigo lo aceptaría y comprendería, quizá solamente asentiría calladamente y seguiría comiendo su caballa de manera pacífica sin hacerle preguntas ni darle vueltas al asunto, pero ese panorama ahora no existía más que en la mente de un deprimido Rin que lloraba frente a la alberca de su escuela sin pudor algún, sintiéndose solo y abandonado por todos aquellos a los que quería pero sabiendo que él era el único culpable, los demás no tenían por qué preocuparse por eso.

Cuando regreso a su habitación Sousuke estaba dormido (o fingía estarlo) por lo que el pelirrojo simplemente se acostó a hacer lo mismo, era tarde. Había llorado hasta cansarse y luego tuvo que esperar a que se le pasara un poco el sentimiento de soledad además de una ligera hinchazón en los ojos que no tardo en desaparecer. Miro a su celular y muy a pesar de la hora le mando un mensaje a Gou sin esperar respuesta.

"Si te dijera que me voy mañana a Australia yo solo ¿Qué pensarías?"

La respuesta de la chica no tardó en llegar, Rin se sorprendió de que aún estuviera despierta, le había mandado el mensaje con esperanza de que lo viera hasta mañana en la mañana, además de que solo era una idea vaga sin nada en concreto.

"Diría que algo anda mal con Sousuke"

Una respuesta breve y concisa, tal parece que ella lo conocía mejor de lo que su hermano creía. Tecleo rápidamente.

"Quizá no vaya mañana a Australia pero estas en lo correcto"

Escucho un ligero movimiento en la otra cama haciéndolo apagar la luz del celular rápidamente, a estas alturas no debía importarle si o veía escribiendo algo en el celular pero se sentía incomodo de que alguien lo observara en ese momento, a mitad de la oscuridad.

"¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

Llego el mensaje volviendo a hacer que la pantalla del aparato se iluminara, Rin maldijo en su mente y espero a que el ruido cesara antes de responder.

"Nada por ahora"

Apago el celular y lo dejo debajo de su almohada, no quería tener que darle detalles a Gou, no por el momento, de hecho sería bastante fácil evitarla con cualquier tipo de excusa además de que siempre podía mandar a Momo a entretener a su hermana a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea. Cerró los ojos deseando despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño, una última y solitaria lágrima descendió por la curvatura de su mejilla cayendo sobre la suave superficie de la almohada que se humedeció, pero nadie de los presentes lo noto pues habían caído con en un sueño intranquilo momentos antes.

Rin había pasado todo el día esquivando a Nitori y a Momo cuando estos habían tratado de acercársele en los dormitorios o en el club de natación, por su parte Sousuke desde muy temprano salió de la habitación porque "estaba ocupado" A causa de todas estas cosas el pelirrojo había pasado solo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en completa tranquilidad dándole tiempo para pensar, se le hacía difícil actuar como si nada frente a los demás, asistir a clase y a la práctica se trasformaron en una lenta tortura que agradeció al que terminara desde el primer momento en que sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del martirio.

No quería dirigirse a su dormitorio pero las opciones se le acababan a cada minuto que pasaba, estaba comenzado a divagar en ese detalle cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

-Hey Matsuoka-

No reconoció la voz, sonaba demasiado genérica en su mente y cuando levanto la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía no pudo reconocer al muchacho que se le acercaba, viéndolo un poco más cerca podría jurar que era de su clase de inglés pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien te busca, un chico que no es de aquí lleva un rato en la entrada y cuando le pregunte que quería dijo que hablar contigo.

-Gracias.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba sucediendo, el muchacho maldecía en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el lugar señalado deseando encontrarse con que solo era una mala broma por parte de su compañero, pero no se trataba de eso.

Haruka Nanase estaba afuera esperándolo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado en silencio pues su expresión no denotaba nada que no fuera su habitual despreocupación e indiferencia por todo aquello que lo rodeaba. En cuanto lo vio el mayor avanzo unos pasos hacía él, aun llevaba el uniforme de Iwatobi pero no parecía importarle.

-Rin.- Dijo a modo de saludo cuando estuvo frente al chico.

-Haru…- El menor se encontró momentáneamente sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de porque de repente su amigo lo buscaba. Definitivamente esos días sucedían cosas extrañas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Solo sígueme.- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar sin voltearlo a ver.

Matsuoka lo siguió sin hacerle ningún tipo de preguntas, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, sentía esa sensación de irrealidad flotando a su alrededor, una pesadez en el aire que lo aria caer en cualquier momento. Durante todo el día no había hecho nada más que divagar tristemente pero ahora algo se notaba diferente. Viendo la espalda de Haru caminar delante suyo regreso a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, la alberca brillando de un hermoso azul igual a los ojos del muchacho frente a él.

No tardaron en llegar a un parque cercano a Samezuka, estaba casi desierto. Nanase se detuvo y haciéndole a Rin un gesto con la cabeza le indico que se sentara en una desolada banca en un rincón del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el pelirrojo aún sin tener muy claro a que venía tanto misterio.

-Ya se lo que te pasa, Gou me lo dijo.

Un cumulo de emociones comenzaron a hervir dentro del más alto, de repente se sentía traicionado por su hermana, ella había revelado su secreto a sin consultárselo y a la última persona que podría entender algo sobre el amor. De repente noto que había tensado todo el cuerpo, acción que no pasaría desapercibida por el pelinegro. Trato de relajarse un poco antes de responder.

-Así que… ¿A qué vienes? ¿A consolarme?

-¿Ayudaría en algo?

-No lo creo.

-…

-…

-Haru…- comenzó a decir Rin de manera vacilante.- escucha, no creo que…

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, por algo estoy aquí.

El pelirrojo podía sentir como algo se destrozaba dentro de él, no sabía lo transparentes que eran sus emociones para su amigo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al no haber querido confiar en él desde el principio, siempre dicen que el amor ciega y él había estado tan ciego por Sousuke que no había querido ver a Haru que siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo. Las lágrimas que habían luchado por no derramarse repentinamente comenzaron a fluir por el rostro del menor quien recargo el rostro en el pecho de su amigo y lloró todas las emociones que lo habían estado torturando.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad no esperaba ninguno y no pensaba continuar la historia pero me han animado a seguirle, muchas gracias por su apoyo uwu

...

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Matsuoka llego a su habitación esta se encontraba vacía, todavía no era de noche así que esperaba compañía y al ver que no tendría no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio antes de lanzarse a su cama a tratar de leer un poco para distraerse.

Haruka quizá no era como Rin pensaba, un maldito sin sentimientos que tenía la habilidad de ignorar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, al contrario, en ese momento de debilidad Haru se había comportado como la persona más comprensiva del mundo y eso era algo que el pelirrojo agradecía completamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el tiempo (que fue bastante extenso) en el que Rin había estado llorando sobre el pecho del pelinegro sino que este último se limitó a abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello en contadas ocasiones dándole a entender su preocupación. Rin había decidido contarle todo, cada detalle y cada sentimiento que tuvo durante el tiempo que había durado su relación con Sousuke, desde los momentos cálidos y felices hasta las noches que pasaba en vela preocupado por algún problema que les hubiese surgido.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, se encontraba solo evitando un momento que indudablemente tendría que enfrentar. Y pensando en eso se quedó profundamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe dando un salto de la cama, no sabía qué hora era pero al parecer hizo un gran escándalo pues Yamazaki quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su escritorio se voltio hacia él con la esperanza de descubrir que le pasaba a su compañero que lo hiciera tener esa reacción tan inesperada.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se veía bastante normal e incluso le sonreía de manera relajada como siempre.

-Nada, solo fue un sueño.- De esto último no se encontraba del todo seguro, pero fue lo primero que llego a su mente para justificarse, para ser sincero ni siquiera recordaba el haber soñado algo o en que pensaba antes de quedarse perdidamente dormido. Llevando una mano a su cabeza se sacudió un poco el cabello y pudo notar que estaba sudando, quizá si había tenido algún tipo de pesadilla pero tampoco es como si importara.

-Pensé que no despertarías hasta mañana.- le respondió el pelinegro volviéndose a sus asuntos.

"Está actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido" Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Rin mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño, le urgía darse una ducha, esperaba que al menos el agua pudiera despejar un poco su mente a pesar de estar desesperado por aclarar las cosas con Sousuke, pero tal parecía que esté acababa de poner una barrera invisible entre ellos utilizando el pretexto de evadir el tema.

El pelirrojo entro al agua helada, se sentía bien, un poco más libre desde que habló con Haru y regresado a la academia en ese mismo estado somnoliento en el que se había ido. Ahora se enfrentaba a un nuevo "problema" y se refería a eso como "Problema" por el hecho de que no estaba completamente seguro de si debía considerarlo como tal, era el hecho de que su ex novio se reusaba a hablar del asunto y eso estaba BIEN pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría considerar eso correcto, aguantando la tensión que si bien Sousuke trataba de eliminar entre ellos Rin se reusaba a dejar de lado. Quizá para el de cabello azabache regresar todo a como era antes era pan comido pero Matsuoka no pensaba lo mismo, seguía herido su culpa o quizá por culpa de ambos y mientras siguieran evitando arreglar el asunto esa sensación de tristeza y desconsuelo no se desvanecería nunca, seguiría aprisionando su pecho por tiempo indefinido hasta que volviera a explotar probablemente sobre Haru otra vez repitiendo un extraño ciclo en el que Rin estaba decidido a no caer.

Pero aceptaba momentáneamente la decisión de su compañero de cuarto, si no quería hablar de eso estaba bien al menos por ahora, le daría tiempo para recuperar algo de estabilidad emocional al menos hasta que decidieran cerrar el asunto por completo y lo conversar seriamente como los adultos que eran. Sabía que no era la manera correcta de resolverlo pero de momento parecía la solución más cómoda. Otra cosa en la que tampoco podía dejar de pensar mientras veía las gotas de agua resbalar por su cuerpo eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Sousuke, si bien él quería "amistad" tampoco Rin podía simplemente aceptar el hecho de que no le hubiera dolido terminar con su relación, no sabía si en algún momento él había llorado desconsolado sintiéndose igual de solo o si tenía un amigo como Haru sobre quien ir a llorar, a pesar de que a Yamazaki fingía no importarle el pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar si también le había causado el mismo daño o simplemente era verdad eso de que podía darle un borrón así de brusco a sus sentimientos.

Cuando salió de la ducha el azabache estaba silencioso sobre su cama, Rin no quiso romper esa atmosfera a pesar de que no se sentía de lo más cómodo era mejor que estar discutiendo o llorando.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, superficialmente y en público Rin y Sousuke se trataban con toda la naturalidad del mundo pero en cuanto se quedaban solos el más bajo se volvía una persona callada que se reusaba a hablar y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos las preguntas directas, estaba consciente de su actitud y más de una vez no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo por el fugaz parecido que pensaba tenía con Haruka cuando tomaba esa actitud, no había dejado de pensar en eso todo el día o en el que le incomodaba tratar de manera normal-casual a Yamazaki pero lo hacía por "el bien de todos" y con eso se refería casi enteramente a Nitori y Momo que se mostraban tan entusiasmados como siempre, especialmente durante la práctica que los cuatro estuvieron juntos.

-¡Rin-senpai!- Saludo eufóricamente Mikoshiba mientras se reunía con sus compañeros.- Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos y Nitori-senpai y yo pensábamos en que podríamos ir todos juntos al bosque para conseguirle nuevos amigos a Pyunsuke.

-Momo-kun esa no era la idea.- Le corrió el chico que venía caminando junto a él, utilizando ese tono de reproche con el cual casi siempre se dirigía al menor.- Rin-senpai, solo comentábamos que podríamos salir de compras o algo así.

-Suena bien ¿Qué dices Rin?- Le pregunto el pelinegro ¿Acaso trataba de hacerlo sentir mal a propósito o era una de sus extrañas ideas que pensaba le levantarían el ánimo? Si fueran sin Yamazaki tal vez si lo aria sentir mejor pero por ahora el pelirrojo seguía necesitando su espacio, a pesar de que tal vez no era buena idea marcar tanta distancia tampoco era bueno pasar tiempo juntos a la fuerza, algo malo podría pasar y los menores podrían sentirse mal por ello.

-Creo que paso por ahora, la verdad es que ya había quedado con Haru y los demás esta tarde así que quizá otro día- Fue su única respuesta, era mentira, pero aún si hacía planes exprés suponía que los de Iwatobi aceptarían.

-Bueno Rin-senpai solo díganos cuando puede.- Alego Momo lanzándole una de sus simpáticas sonrisas.

-Bien creo que deberíamos regresar al entrenamiento.- Se apresuró a decir Rin antes de que alguno de los chicos volviera a sacar el tema sobre salir, por lo que el capitán del equipo dio unas cuantas órdenes a los miembros antes de sumergirse en el agua.

No le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, a pesar de tener la costumbre de llegar al menos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada y de que la otra persona no tenía la obligación de presentarse antes tampoco significaba tenerse que quedar parado solo afuera de un café viendo a la gente pasar. Cuando el reloj termino su cuenta regresiva y anuncio que eran las seis de la tarde un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules como dos preciosos zafiros apareció frente a él. Eso era algo que Rin siempre había notado desde que conoció a Haruka, la comparación de sus ojos que más que piedras preciosas eran agua cristalina de la más hermosa que jamás hubiera tenido el placer de observar, unos ojos con mirada perdida que de vez en cuando se detenían sobre el de forma cristalina como si le estuvieran llamando. Una vez que el otro muchacho llego ya no había necesidad de seguir esperando, no habían concretado que eso fuera una cita ni nada por el estilo de hecho todo el club de Iwatobi estaba invitado pero Makoto había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tendría que cuidar a sus hermanos y no podría ir, por su lado Rei ya tenía planes para quedarse a estudiar hasta tarde con Nagisa por lo que ninguno de ellos podría asistir a la reunión dejando a Haru como el único disponible que después de la reunión pasada con Rin tampoco había dejado de pensar en él, de alguna u otra manera ahora los dos se encontraban solos a la puerta del establecimiento mirándose fijamente sin decir nada, ni siquiera un saludo cordial de amistad o reconocimiento, solamente se encontraban en medio de un extraño hechizo silencioso que hizo al pelirrojo sonreírle con gratitud a su amigo que le habría respondido de la misma manera de no ser porque unas personas esperaban poder entrar al lugar y al hacerlo no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño empujón a Matsuoka, lo cual rompió el silencio entre los muchachos finalmente.

-Disculpe.- dijo la jovencita que había movido al muchacho mientras pasaba.

-No hay problema.- contesto Rin antes de voltearse a ver al ojiazul por segunda vez.- Hola Haru.

-Rin.- saludo el muchacho.- estamos estorbando.

-Sí ya lo note, entremos de una buena vez.

Buscaron una mesa que estuviese un poco apartada, en parte porque Rin no quería que ningún curioso se interesara por ellos y también porque la mesa que encontraron daba a una bonita ventana con vista a un pequeño jardín de flores que tenía el café a un lado, era bonito, privado y la mejor parte es que estaba lejos de la calle donde el muchacho ya se había enfadado de estar. Ambos pidieron dos cafés Nanase un poco de pastel, a pesar de que ninguno fuera fanático de las cosas dulces esa había sido la única manera que encontraron de que la mesera dejara de mirarlos como (en palabras textuales de Rin) "un desperdicio de tiempo y espacio" aunque lo más seguro sería que terminaran por pedir todo el postre para llevar donde quedaría abandonado en el refrigerador de Haruka hasta que alguno de sus amigos lo encontrara y decidiera comerlo, mas probablemente Nagisa.

-¿Cómo sigues? – Pregunto el chico de cabello negro en cuanto la mesera llego con el pedido y él procedió a darle un sorbito a su bebida, se le notaba a leguas que no tenía ganas de tornárselo pero hacia el intento tal vez solamente para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Rin quien acababa de tomar su taza de repente la sujetó con más fuerza de la debida, no era que la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa pero no pudo evitar volver a ponerse tenso al hablar del tema con alguien, trago saliva un par de veces antes de responder.

-Supongo que algo mejor gracias.- Acto seguido probo la bebida para hacer una pequeña pausa, pausa que se alargó porque al bajar su taza no continuo hablando como Haru esperaba que lo hiciera, el mayor odiaba tener que ser el "conversador" pero si con eso animaba un poco a su amigo tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y distraerlo un poco, no le gustaba ver a Rin tan abatido, quería volver a tener a su amigo idiota que sonreía por cualquier cosa.

-¿Él no ha dicho nada?- Estaba más que claro a quien se refería, nunca se había llevado bien con Yamazaki y ahora mucho menos pretendía hacerlo pero al menos ya no tendría que simular que le agradaba por Rin.

-No, se ve… bastante bien… -el menor desvió la mirada un poco mientras aprisionaba su taza contra sus manos. Haru decidió dejar ese tema de lado.

-Piensa en eso como un problema menos.

"un problema menos" las palabras hicieron eco dentro de la mente de Rin quien nuevamente no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar eso, no lo había pensado de esa manera y que se lo dijeran tan claro lo hizo reaccionar, el no tener que verle solamente las cosas malas de haber terminado con Sousuke, sino que también podría traer cosas buenas, eso no quería decir que tenía que alegrarse por eso pero quizá y solo quizá había estado exagerando un poco. Haruka lo miraba con la taza de café entre los labios, sin tomarle o sin hacer ademan de bajarla, estaba esperando su reacción.

-Supongo tienes un punto.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento (y tal y como lo habían predicho ahora cargaban una pequeña bolsa con el pedazo de pastel que había sobrado) notaron de inmediato que se estaba haciendo tarde, el tiempo se les había pasado hablando de cosas triviales desde que entre ambos decidieron que el tema de la antigua relación de Rin estaba cerrado, al menos de momento, solo que con Haru no se sentía ese aire pesado y esa ambiente de incomodidad al evitar hablar de eso.

-El cielo se está poniendo algo oscuro.- comento el menor en cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle y comenzaron a caminar.- Tu casa está cerca ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

-Si tú quieres.- respondió su compañero mientras sacudía un poco la bolsa del pastel solo para distraerse del furor de la calle, de todas aquellas personas que volvían de sus trabajos o que simplemente habían decidido salir de paseo y ahora se dirigían a sus casas, claro que también estaba la gente que pensaba que era temprano para poder salir a divertirse durante la noche.

-Sí quiero.- Dicho esto alargo la mano para tomar la bolsa donde se transportaba el bocadillo olvidado, hubo un ligero toque entre sus dedos que hizo que ambos sintieran un hormigueo recorriendo sus respectivas manos, Haruka se voltio a mirar a la calle para evitar que el otro viera un leve rubor pintado en su rostro por lo que no pudo ver que el muchacho a su lado tuvo la misma reacción, le quito la bolsa y ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a casa de Nanase mientras regresaban a su antigua conversación mundana.

En cuanto llegaron al hogar de Haru este de inmediato invito a Rin a pasar, no tenía ni idea de que podrían hacer pero tampoco es como si le importara mucho, se sentía cómodo al lado de su amigo, ya fuera que estuvieran hablando, comiendo o simplemente quedándose sentados en silencio uno junto al otro siendo esto último lo que hicieron en la habitación del anfitrión, frente a una televisión y una consola de videojuegos que Makoto le había prestado al pelinegro hace unos días.

-Y así es como construyes tu casa submarina, ponla ahí para que seas mi vecino.

-Vaya Haru, no pensé que serías tan aficionado a esta clase de juegos.- comento Rin mientras trataba de seguir todas las instrucciones, el juego no se le hacía muy entretenido pero parecía algo que su amigo realmente se tomara en serio.- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.- respondió sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Matsuoka en la pantalla.

-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

-Sí

-¿En serio? Oh perdón…- reacciono apresuradamente al ver que el muchacho junto a él volteaba a verlo con una expresión algo molesta en el rostro.- solo que no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de gente que se enamora.

-Gustar y enamorar son dos cosas distintas.- reprocho el mayor regresando sus ojos azules al frente, la luz marina que emanaba la televisión les daban un reflejo un poco sobrenatural.

-Si tienes razón… ¿entonces estás enamorado? –Era una pregunta sin segundas intenciones, se estaba cansando de que solo se vieran para que él llorara así que la oportunidad de indagar un poco sobre la vida privada de su amigo le pareció más que perfecta.

-Sí.

-¿Y quién te gusta?

-Tú.  
>La pantalla de juego se vio interrumpida para ser sustituida por la del menú de pausa, Rin volteo a ver a Haruka para darse cuenta de que este tenía sus penetrantes ojos sobre él, a pesar de haber dicho algo bastante importante su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto.<p>

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Salías con Sousuke, sería grosero hacerlo.

-O sea que no lo sabías desde ayer, pensé que Gou te había dicho apenas.- Se encontraba completamente sorprendido, su boca había formado una perfecta O dejando entrever un poco de sus afilados dientes.

-No lo hizo, pero te ibas a sentir mal si te decía que ya lo sabía desde antes. Lo note por la forma en la que lo tratabas así que mejor lo deje así.

-Haru…- Rin se inclinó un poco sobre el otro muchacho, era obvio lo que estaba a punto de suceder, se estaba acercando demasiado al rostro del ojiazul, podía sentir su respiración sobre él, el suave aliento a café y pastel que habían comido momentos antes, el calor de su cuerpo, todo eso y un millón de sensaciones inexplicables recorrieron los cuerpos de ambos cuando sus labios se encontraron de repente, solo fue un ligero roce, nada comprometedor. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de hacer el contacto más profundo cuando sintió la palma de la mano de Haru en su pecho, retirándolo fuertemente casi con violencia.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Soltó de pronto el pelinegro, no se veía molesto pero la manera en que lo dijo tampoco fue su tono neutral de siempre.

-Yo… pensé que te gustaba.-

-Sí lo haces y mucho, pero no quiero que me uses como remplazo de Sousuke.

-Haru… no…no te veo de esa manera.

-Primero asegúrate de hacerlo, no quiero que en cuanto él te pida regresar sea yo él que quede mal.

Matsuoka tenía que admirar a Haruka por su sinceridad de decirle las cosas de frente, era algo que siempre le había gustado de él, eso y su capacidad de observar situaciones y hechos para poder evitar problemas, tenía razón, Rin primero tenía que dejar claro cómo se sentía con respecto a Yamazaki antes de comenzar algo nuevo.

-Claro, disculpa Haru.

-No pasa nada.- Volvía a tener ese semblante serio, aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo de emociones, claro que le gustaba el pelirrojo y habría dado todo por continuar besándolo, pero tampoco quería ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie y por más que le doliera en su interior tendría que rechazar la desesperada necesidad de afecto por parte del más alto. Apretó un poco los dientes para evitar decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Supongo que debería irme.- Murmuro Rin mientras quitaba el juego y regresaba a la pantalla de inicio.- No quiero que se haga muy noche y se preocupen por mí.

-Si quieres.- Respondió Haru mientras se levantaba y apagaba la televisión, sintió una corriente de aire helada, al haber estado sentados tanto tiempo juntos estaban completamente calientitos pero ahora ese ambiente se había destrozado. Rin repitió el movimiento para ponerse de pie y le entrego el control a su amigo quien lo guardo y lo acompaño a la salida.


	3. Chapter 3

El capítulo es corto lo se, pero ojala les guste ;_;

Prometo tratar de actualizar seguido para terminar antes de regresar a la escuela y las tareas me consuman.

...

"Lo arruine todo"

Era el pensamiento que no dejaba de divagar por la mente de Rin mientras daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, en primer lugar se reusaba a volver a querer recuperar la amistad de Sousuke y en un impulso de idiotez había hecho enojar a Haru o al menos eso le había parecido. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda por más que trataba de arreglarlo solo parecía empeorar. Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo sujeto con fuerza, se sentía frustrado por no saber cómo tomar la decisión correcta ¿Y si Nanase tenía razón? No había contemplado la idea de volver con Yamazaki en caso de que se lo pidiera y estaba seguro de que indudablemente habría aceptado pero ahora lo veía como algo malo, verdaderamente no valía la pena, quizá solo debería ir a disculparse con Sousuke por su actitud orgullosa y aceptar su amistad, regresar las cosas a como siempre habían sido, pero por ahora quería seguir estando solo para pensar sobre eso y porque él había decidido terminar con todo sin darle razón alguna.  
>No podía dejar de recordar todos aquellos bonitos momentos que habían pasado los dos juntos, ciertamente tenía más recuerdos buenos que malos, le dolía en lo más profundo el llegar al cuarto y no saludarlo dándole un beso, un abrazo o haciendo cualquier cursilería digna de un romántico como él, se sentía extraño ahora que todo había acabado, definitivamente se había malacostumbrado a todo ese contacto y confianza que había entre ellos. Todo porque Sousuke había querido pero ¿Por qué? Era algo que confundía a Rin, el hecho de que a su exnovio parecía no importarle nada de lo que hubieran vivido juntos y pensar eso lo deprimía.<p>

Cerró los ojos y trato de ya no imaginar nada para poder dormir, pero en su mente no dejaba de verse un reflejo azul brillando como el agua.

…

La idea seguía siendo tratar de pasar tiempo a solas con Yamazaki por aquello de ponerse sentimental, así que lo primero que decidió Rin fue arreglar las cosas con Haru. Ese día salía un poco más temprano de la escuela por lo que alcanzaba perfectamente a ir a Iwatobi para una visita sorpresa dentro del mismo club de natación. Como conocía el camino de memoria no le tomo mucho tiempo, quizá eso de meterse a otra escuela durante las clases no era la mejor idea pero bastaba con no llamar la atención y nadie lo notaría, en caso de hacerlo probablemente no les importaría y cada quien seguiría con lo suyo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al dar vuelta en un pasillo y encontrarse con un chico alto de ojos verdes que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Makoto.- Dijo sin estar muy seguro de si era un saludo o un reclamo por haberlo sorprendido.

-Hola Rin, es raro verte por aquí.- Contesto Tachibana sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hummm… si bueno, vine a buscar a Haru.

-Supongo que ya se abra ido al club y estará nadando, iba para allá ¿quieres que te lleve con él?

-amm… no creo que sea buena idea.- Murmuro Rin un poco dudoso.- La verdad me preferiría hablar con él a solas si no es mucha molestia.

Mako miro al chico extrañado, era una petición un tanto inusual pero tampoco le sorprendía demasiado, no conocía las intenciones de Matsuoka pero confiaba en él para cualquier cosa por lo que decidió ayudarle un poco con lo que sea que estuviera tramando.

-Puedo decirle que lo buscas, puedes esperarlo aunque eso tomara algo de tiempo.

-Está bien.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo- Soltó el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a cumplir la misión que él mismo se había dado.

-Ah una cosa Makoto.- Dijo Rin de pronto alzando un poco la voz para llamar la atención del otro chico, en cuanto la obtuvo regreso su timbre a la normalidad.- Por favor no le digas a los demás que vine.

El pelirrojo se quedó solo durante unos momentos, ahora no sabía exactamente a que había venido o tal vez si lo sabía pero había olvidado lo que tenía pensado decir, esconderse de los demás no era el plan, el ver a Makoto había hecho que la nostalgia lo golpeara de repente y quitado las ganas de actuar alegremente frente a sus amigos. Pero si no lo hacía notarían que algo le pasaba y empezarían a bombardear con infinidad de preguntas sobre su situación actual, era preferible evitar ese tipo de cosas. Así no les causaba problemas a todas aquellas personas que se preocupaban por él de alguna manera.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en el pasillo sin hacer nada con la cabeza gacha, como todos estaban en sus respectivos clubs no había mucha actividad por lo que solamente una o dos personas más pasaron a su lado sin prestarle atención pues después de todo ya iban tarde para sus actividades. De cualquier manera no pudieron haber pasado más de cinco minutos antes de que un Haruka completamente seco se detuviera frente a él.

-Pensé que estarías nadando un poco.- Fue lo único que dijo Rin, si bien le había llegado el bajón de ánimo hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle un poco, había decidido no verlo solamente para llorar.

-Me encontré a Makoto cuando iba llegando y me dijo que me buscabas.- Su timbre de voz era el de siempre, no parecía estar molesto ni lo miraba con horror, además de que si quisiera evitarlo (como Rin hacía con Sousuke) simplemente no habría acudido al desesperado llamado por parte del menor. Sin duda era el mismo chico de siempre.

-Bueno yo, quería disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que te hice enojar y bueno… no quiero que te sientas como un repuesto de Sousuke.- Hizo una pausa, se le hacía difícil organizar sus confusas ideas y organizarlas en palabras que estuvieran en oraciones entendibles, quería evitar a toda costa dejarse llevar y decir más incoherencias de las que seguramente habían salido de sus labios en múltiples ocasiones sin que lo pudiera notar. Trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar.- Tú eres especial para mi Haru, quizá tengas razón y no tengo muy claro lo que quiero pero no me gustaría que te sintieras mal por eso. Así que perdón.

-Este no es lugar para decir esas cosas.- Respondió el ojiazul cambiando drásticamente el tema y comenzando a caminar seguido por el otro muchacho.- Esta bien si aún no sabes cómo sentirte, ayer solo me sorprendiste un poco pero déjalo así.

Caminaron un poco más silencio, sí bien Rin comenzaba a buscar algún tema de conversación o alguna manera de seguirla no pudo evitar sonrojarse al llegar al lado de su amigo y ver que este se había ruborizado un poco. Lo que Matsuoka no sabía era que en ese momento dentro de Haru había mucho más caos de lo que expresaban sus palabras, el recordar cómo había sido su beso con el pelirrojo había puesto su mente borrosa, para Rin seguramente era la cosa más normal del mundo pero ese había sido el primer beso de Nanase. Se sentía feliz porque hubiera sido con aquella persona a la que amaba pero el que el otro no tuviera claros sus sentimientos también lo deprimía demasiado, su problema era que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y lo único que hacía era seguir guardándose sus sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho.

No tardaron de salir de la institución, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-¿No piensas ir a tu entrenamiento?- Preguntó el menor de repente, siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos del otro muchacho, la verdad era que le extrañaba que hubieran salido de la escuela y Haru no regresaba para quedarse flotando en la piscina hasta tarde.

-Sí quiero, pero tu estas aquí y eso es importante. – Respondió el pelinegro desviándose del camino que llevaba a su casa, desviándose de todas aquellas calles transitadas donde las personas amablemente convivían entre ellas alegremente. Rin se sonrojo ante tales afirmaciones, era un reflejo que no podía evitar ni disimular, eso le arranco una fugaz sonrisa al más bajo.

-Bueno gracias por eso supongo.- dijo finalmente antes de devolverle una sonrisa de dientes afilados, nuevamente las cosas entre ellos parecían haber mejorado. Todo a alrededor adquirió un aire tranquilidad que se vio reforzado al instante en que salieron de la calle para dar directamente con el océano, la brisa marina los golpeaba suavemente en el rostro y jugueteaba con los cabellos de ambos muchachos quienes no tardaron en comenzar a caminar por la orilla de la playa que se extendía inmensa y azul hasta donde sus ojos llegaban a ver. Un par de gaviotas sobrevolaba los alrededores en busca de algo para comer pero aparte de ellas no parecía verse ninguna otra criatura pues el área de pesca estaba aún algo retirada de ahí como para que hubiera un bote en las cercanías. Haru miro fijamente al mar, se moría de ganas por poder quitarse la ropa ahí mismo y meterse a nadar sin importar que, estaba seguro de que a Rin no le molestaría pero en ese momento lleno de paz solo quería estar a su lado. Le encantaba la idea de estar en ese escenario con su amigo, lo único que faltaba era que se tomaran las manos, se besaran y de la nada un coro de ángeles celestiales bajara cantando para bendecir su unión como si fuera la cosa más importante del planeta pero por ahora esas imágenes se quedarían guardadas en su mente para siempre sin jamás serle reveladas a nadie. Lo que más ansiaba saber eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Matsuoka hacía el antes que nada. Volteo a ver a su compañero que estaba igualmente anonado observando la manta de agua extendida frente a ellos, sus ojos de mirada perdida brillaban llenos de sueños e ilusiones mientras recorrían la extensión de agua.

-Rin.- Murmuro Haru, al llamado el otro chico se giró hacia el quedando los dos frente a frente, solo que esta vez no había tristeza ni confusión de por medio, nada que les hiciera dudar sobre lo que querían o anhelaban.

-¿Si?- Respondió el pelirrojo sintiendo todo el cariño y compresión que la mirada de Haruka le devolvía.

-¿Aún quieres construir tu casita junto a la mía y ser mi vecino?

El pelirrojo no pudo más que soltar una carcajada, sin duda esperaba de todo menos eso pero al ver nuevamente a su amigo y notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un "es enserio" lo rodeo del cuello con el brazo gentilmente atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Me encantaría.-


	4. Chapter 4

_Holi, este es prácticamente el final pero la verdad me quede con ganas de escribir algo un poco más "adulto" sobre estos dos xD _

_igual y me dicen si les gustaría que escribiera un extra o algo así, la verdad sus reviews me animaban mucho a continuar y muchas gracias por haber seguido este que es mi primer fanfic uwu _

_Disfruten y gracias por su tiempo~_

...

**Capítulo 4**

Estar juntos se volvió algo común.

Sin darse cuenta cada vez pasaban más tiempo unidos, ya fuera que un día Rin fuera a buscar a Haru a Iwatobi o viceversa usualmente las tardes se reunían en casa del pelinegro a charlar, jugar ese juego de vida marina que al mayor le gustaba o ir al club de natación a competir al estilo libre visitando al entrenador Sasabe además de que el resto de sus amigos también se reunían a pasar un agradable momento. Cada uno de esos días se volvió en un recuerdo muy especial para el pelirrojo, quien sentía como cada momento que pasaba su ánimo mejoraba un poco. Muchas veces antes había necesitado simplemente actuar alegre para no preocupar a los demás pero últimamente su alegría se volvía cada vez más real llegados al punto en el que pasaba horas enteras sin acordarse de todas aquellas cosas que solían perturbar su mente por las noches, o más específicamente al momento de regresar a su dormitorio compartido en Samezuka, donde nuevamente volvía a convertirse en una persona que se la vivía tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto con su compañero quien aparentemente seguía tratándolo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Muchas veces el pelirrojo llego a pensar cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Sousuke el hartarse del tipo de actitud que había tomado hacía él, en que momento definitivamente dejaría de intentar ser su amigo para mandarlo a la mierda completamente y entonces habría perdido la única oportunidad que se le presentó para hacer las paces, incluso sabiendas de que había una pequeña probabilidad de que verdaderamente todo regresara a ser como antes, de poder volver a ser los mejores amigos. Pero por ahora seguía necesitando tiempo.

Ese día Rin había decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de Haru, después de todo ya se había vuelto algo común que cuando al día siguiente ninguno de los dos tenia clases Matsuoka decidiera hacer una visita nocturna, con eso evitaba pasar la noche en su dormitorio y de paso tenía un rato agradable en compañía del chico de ojos azules, si alguna vez le hubieran preguntado a Rin cómo describiría esos días simplemente abría contestado "Como pasar una fría navidad debajo de un kotatsu calientito abrazando a alguien".

Haruka se encontraba preparando algo de caballa para cenar mientras su amigo tomaba un baño en su tina, no podía quejarse si se tardaba pues él mismo había estado por lo menos dos horas sumergido en ese pequeño espacio pensando en cómo había cambiado todo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, ahora su relación era ciertamente más estrecha, mas única, pero no lo suficiente como a él le gustaría. Pero por ahora solo le quedaba el retirarse y conformarse con mirar de lejos el cómo Rin no podía aun corresponder a sus sentimientos. En cierta parte no le molestaba, había estado enamorado de él casi desde el momento en que lo conoció así que no se iba a morir por tener que esperar un poco más a que el otro aclarara un poco más su mente. Sonrió pensando en algún futuro lejano donde vivieran los dos juntos y todos los días fueran iguales a ese, con él ahí frente a una sartén llena de aceite caliente que se encontraba salpicando alrededor de una caballa de tamaño aceptable, rodeándola como un pobre sustituto de olas de mar donde alguna vez nadó ese desdichado pez y que ahora estaba condenado a ser la cena de un hambriento delfín que no esperaría a su amigo tiburón antes de darle el primer bocado a su comida. Acababa de acomodar ambos platos de comida cuando el pelirrojo hizo su aparición en la entrada de la cocina, unas cuantas gotas de agua escurrían por sus finos cabellos de manera hipnótica, recorriendo toda aquella hebra color borgoña hasta caer en alguna zona de la piel del cuello del muchacho que estaba igualmente fresca. Se había puesto una camisa de tirantes negra y un pans de color gris, en sus manos sostenía una toalla azul que de inmediato coloco en su cabeza para poder secarla un poco más.

-La comida esta lista.-Dijo Nanase bajando la mirada hacia su caballa, tomó unos palillos y un tazón de arroz que estaba frente a él para disimular la indiscreta mirada que le había lanzado para ver su atuendo completo y quizá un poco más.

-Gracias Haru.- contesto Rin mientras se sentaba frente a su propia comida y frente al chico. Ni siquiera menciono algo sobre volver a comer caballa, ya no le sorprendía pero de todas maneras su amigo era bastante bueno en la cocina por lo que casi cualquier cosa que preparara (por no decir que todas) solían tener un sabor exquisito, era una de las extrañas habilidades que cualquiera le envidiaría. El menor había probado de toda clase de comidas en Australia pero nunca nada comparado a aquellos platillos que, si Haruka quería, podía hacer que tuvieran el mismo sabor gourmet de los más exquisitos y reconocidos restaurantes.

Fue una comida tranquila, en el ya conocido silencio recorriendo el lugar, llenándolo con un vacío de melancolía a veces interrumpido por una corriente de aire que sacudía unas campanas de viento que trataban de adornar un poco aquella morada. Al terminar Nanase decidió hablar, lo último quería era romper con esa tranquilidad que tanto estaba disfrutando pero estaba decidido a ayudar a Rin y mientras más pronto fuera posible sería mejor.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con él ahora?- Soltó de golpe mientras bajaba su plato vacío a la pequeña mesa sobre la que descansaban todos aquellos trastes usados.

-¿Quién?- Rin sabía que su excusa era demasiado pobre, ambos sabían claramente a quien se referían pero aún trataba de evitar el tema todo lo que podía. Ya no le era tan doloroso como antes y prácticamente se sentía muy normal en su presencia, quizá aún no del todo cómodo pero nada comparado a la incomodidad de los primeros días.

-No me cambies el tema.-

-Bien bien, tu ganas… Supongo que bien.- El pelirrojo relajo los hombros y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.- Digo, no es igual que antes pero al menos ya no es tan molesto tener que soportarlo todo el día.

-…

-…

-¿Haru?

-¿Volverías con él?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al menor, si bien ya habían comentado ese tema en el pasado el pelinegro nunca se lo había preguntado directamente. Pasados los primeros instantes de sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreírle mostrando un poco sus afilados dientes e incluso un par de risas escaparon de su boca.

-Jamás aria algo como eso.- Respondió finalmente una vez el momento se hubo esfumado del ambiente.

-¿Acaso no lo extrañas?- Nanase tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos, reflejaban molestia, ira y quizá un poco de envidia. Sentía celos de Sousuke pero no era algo que admitiera tan fácilmente, lo más probable es que ni él mismo se hubiera percatado nunca de esos sentimientos.

-No, no de la manera romántica al menos.- Rin se recorrió un poco más para situarse al lado de su amigo, fácilmente se había dado cuenta de la intención de la pregunta. Haru se había vuelto tan transparente hacia él en esos últimos días. Levantando un brazo lo rodeo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacía sí.- Hey no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-No lo hago.- volteó la cabeza para evitar mirar a chico, siempre hacia ese gesto cuando trataba de ocultar un ligero rubor del otro.

-…En serio Haru…- Matsuoka recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor quien sintió el contacto su piel a través de la tela de su camiseta. Estaba caliente y contrastaba con la sensación del cabello húmedo frío. – Muchas gracias por todo… quizá para ti no haya sido nada más que una molestia pero, realmente estoy agradecido pues has hecho demasiadas cosas por mi… para mí.

Nanase esbozo una leve sonrisa que nadie pudo ver, pero que sin embargo seguía estando ahí.

-De nada.

-Mañana en cuanto regrese, hablare con ese idiota. Creo que debo acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.- Se separó del otro dejando solamente un aura fría donde antes había estado recargado, estaba cómodo pero necesitaba ver al otro mientras hablaba.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia de repente?- Solo esperaba que Rin no tomase alguna medida drástica como dejar de hablar para siempre con él otro, eso aria sentir culpable hasta a Haru, por más que se llevara mal con Yamazaki. Además estaba realmente a gusto con las palabras que acababan de decirle.

-Como que ¿Por qué?- El pelirrojo tomo el mentón de Haru obligándolo a girarse hacia él.- Por ti.

…

El único problema era ¿Cómo empezar esa conversación sin que no sonara como un regaño o una queja o lo que fuera? Además siempre cabría la posibilidad de que Sousuke hiciera como que no importaba y el asunto volvería a quedar pendiente. Pero ya era tiempo de acabar con esa obra de teatro en Samezuka donde ambos tenían que interpretar el papel de los mejores amigos frente a los demás pero que fuera del escenario dentro de los vestidores no eran más que simples desconocidos. Bueno, uno de ellos al menos.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama esperando el momento justo para poder encarar al más alto, pero fácilmente ese momento pudo pasarse unas mil veces frente a él en todo el día por lo que finalmente decidió irse a dormir no muy satisfecho con los resultados, por alguna extraña razón no se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacerlo, era difícil pues prácticamente estaría admitiendo que le debía una disculpa por la actitud que había tomado con respecto a su ruptura y que Yamazaki había tenido la razón en tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero el tener que tragarse el orgullo así de la nada nunca era fácil, era MUY molesto. Estaba comenzando a dormirse, a perderse entre el cálido sentimiento de las almohadas debajo de su cabeza, las suaves cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo del poco frío que a veces se podía sentir dentro de la habitación, cuando escucho un par de movimientos en la otra cama, un simple sonido de alguien que no podía conciliar el sueño, fácilmente distinguible entre los sonidos nocturnos como autos al pasar, perros ladrando, o incluso una que otra conversación de pasillo a deshoras. Era algo normal pero en su estado de estar entre dormido y despierto de repente Rin adquirió todo el valor lo que le hacía falta. Ya no le importaban las cosas que el otro pudiera decir, si le había molestado o no ya no sería su problema, simplemente hablarían como las personas civilizadas. Bueno más o menos, sin contar que no estarían viéndose de frente, si no que cada quien desde la comodidad de su cama en medio de una oscuridad en la que después de unos minutos era fácil acostumbrarse.

-¿Estas despierto?- Susurro el pelirrojo con ganas de que lo ignoraran para así evitar todo una vez más.

-Sí.- Respondió Yamazaki quien a diferencia suya, sonaba mil veces más despierto.

-¿Sabes? He decidido perdonarte.

-¿Ehh? A qué viene esa actitud tan egocéntrica. –No sonaba molesto, quería hacerlo pero se podía distinguir fácilmente con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana una sonrisa en sus labios al decirlo.

-Me di cuenta de que quizá tú tenías razón… Quizá todo pueda volver a ser como antes, por lo que decidí perdonarte y aceptar tu amistad de nuevo.- Continuo Rin, a cada palabra que salía de su boca iba volviéndose más consciente de lo que decía.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido perdón pero supongo que gracias…- Sousuke hizo una pausa, él también había estado esperando una oportunidad para hablar seriamente con el otro pero no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse, por lo que era decirlo ahora o nunca. Si Rin tenía la intención de aclarar todo el asunto de buena manera no se lo iba a impedir, ni a desaprovechar. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir -¿Alguna vez te dije por qué quise terminar?

-No

-Te veías muy triste.- Su tono de voz era bajo y sentimental, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar.- Sé que a veces sufrías mucho por mí, sentías que no te quería, que no te hacia caso y sufrías en silencio por eso .

El pelirrojo para ese entonces estaba completamente despierto, tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si verdaderamente estuviera mirando al otro chico a la cara y a diferencia suya él ya había comenzado a soltar algunas silenciosas lágrimas, pero primero esperaría a que el pelinegro terminara de hablar.

-Veras yo soy algo… ummm "tonto" para expresar como me siento en cuanto a temas de amor y esas cosas, o el cómo me siento. Discúlpame si alguna vez te hice sentir como si no me importara todo lo que pasamos juntos, tu siempre vas a ser una parte importante de mi vida y el hecho de que no te demostrara cuanto me afecto este cambio no quiere decir que no me importara, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hizo y que lamento no haberlo hecho de la manera correcta. Pero tenía miedo de que nos pudiéramos lastimar más si seguíamos con eso, pero en serio nunca acabaría de decirte lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que pasamos. Y que me encantaría volver a nadar contigo como en los viejos tiempos, al menos quiero recuperar algo de nuestra amistad- Una vez término de hablar volvió a aclararse la garganta, ahora su voz sonaba seria y completamente tranquila.

-Sousuke…yo…- Hacia lo posible porque no se notara que sus ojos seguían lagrimeando, ciertamente las palabras del otro habían sido conmovedoras además de que era la primera vez que el otro expresaba sus sentimientos verdaderamente, ahora Rin se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un estúpido al no querer ver desde ese punto de vista.

-Déjalo así hombre. No me debes nada y yo a ti no te debo nada, pero hay alguien a quien si le debes algo.-Soltó una pequeña risilla que paso desapercibida por el otro muchacho.

-¿Quién… Haru?- Por fin había dejado de llorar, nuevamente escuchaba palabras que le decían qué camino seguir, sonrió en la oscuridad. Su amigo estaba de vuelta.

-Ese chico te mira con unos ojos de cachorrito, supongo que ya tiene el camino libre.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-Desde hace mucho, era hasta divertido verlo morir de celos pero supongo que eso ya no aplica.

-Supongo que sí.- El pelirrojo cerro los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo en su propio cuarto. No solo había aclarado todo el asunto que lo había deprimido y quitado el sueño durante semanas, si no que ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía libre de poder hacerlo. Iría por Haru, en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Porque lo quería.

…

Hacia un día soleado y precioso. El viento soplaba dando una brisa fresca a todo aquel que se sintiera acalorado proporcionándole un ligero placer con su suave tacto. Era primavera y las flores de cerezo bailaban sobre los arboles saludando con su belleza rosada a todo aquel que pasara por debajo de ellas. Dos muchachos se encontraban en la playa mirando hacia el eterno océano extendiéndose frente a sus ojos de forma relajantemente encantadora.

-¿Entonces todo termino bien?- Dijo Haru sin despegar la vista de la sabana azul situada frente a él, había escuchado en silencio toda la historia de Rin sin problema alguno. En el fondo estaba alegre, ahora el pelirrojo había vuelto a ser la encantadora persona de siempre, ese alegre y revoltoso niño que se la pasaba hablando del trabajo en equipo, sobre ser amigo de todos, enamorando con su actitud positiva.

-Sí, gracias a él… a ti… y a todos.- Matsuoka sonreía y en sus ojos se reflejaba el suave brillo azul del agua.- Ahora puedo sentirme libre de decírtelo Haru, me gustas. No como remplazo, como persona, me gustas tú así como eres. La mejor parte de todo esto es que ahora sé que estarás ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Puedo creer en eso que dices Rin?

-Claro que sí, si quieres te lo repetiré una mil veces hasta que lo creas. El estar triste no me dejaba ver lo maravilloso que eres pero ahora puedo verlo.

Haruka sonrió levemente, no podía evitar sentirse alagado por lo que decía el chico.

-Gracias Rin. –Giro la cabeza un poco para verlo, unos ojos rubíes le regresaron el gesto amablemente y lentamente se acercaron para besarlo, fue un beso sencillo, casto, más un pacto de amor que un gesto romántico, pero fue suficiente.

-Haru

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por curar mis heridas.


	5. Extra

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Regrese con el capítulo extra para celebrar el día de San Valentín, espero que no haya quedado muy mal por que lo escribí a las carreras, son las 4.30 am! necesito dormir xD _

_Este fic contiene mucho YAOI y lemon, de hecho es casi todo lemon (+18) por lo que todos están avisados. Los quiero y cuídense, quizá luego me dedique a escribir alguna otra cosa pero por ahora este será el ultimo fanfic que haga por algún tiempo uwu_

_-Es extraño que fue el cap que escribí más rápido y tambien el más largo, oh bueno.-_

**...**

**_Extra_**

Haru no podía evitarlo, se sentía nervioso.

Y no eran esa clase de nervios que suelen mantener a las personas despiertas por días y días causando que al final tengas unas marcadas ojeras, sintiéndose cansado a cada momento esperando por un momento de paz. No era preocupación lo que causaba que su corazón latiera aceleradamente cada vez que pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a él, a ellos. Simplemente no tenía manera de describir los sentimientos que se acumulaban a medida que los eternos minutos continuaban avanzando, torturándolo de esa manera especial que tiene el tiempo para hacer sentir a las personas esa sensación de estar a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento debido a los temblores que a veces generaba esa preocupación. De haber sido un día cualquiera simplemente habría dado por hecho que estaba enfermo y necesitaba ir al doctor pero en esta ocasión no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que los síntomas mostrados por su cuerpo no era nada más que una ansiedad acumulada esperando por ser liberada de una sola manera posible. Distraídamente volteo hacia la pared más cercana de donde colgaba un almanaque en el que había una fecha marcada, una delgada línea roja rodeaba un numero 14 mientras que debajo de este estaba escrito con una letra bastante pulcra y cuidada la palabra "Aniversario" Pensaba que era bastante tonto celebrar ese tipo de cosas tan mundanas pero cuando se trababa de romanticismo no había manera de ganarle a Rin.

Haru estaba en la bañera, con la esperanza de que el contacto con el agua de algún modo lo tranquilizara un poco mientras esperaba que su compañero se presentara en la casa, le habría gustado saber si Rin se sentía de la misma manera, con ganas de hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo asustado, seguramente no, pues lo más fácil de suponer era que él ya tenía cierta experiencia mientras que el ojiazul no contaba con nada en su historial. ¿Acaso la primera vez de todos tiene que ser extensamente planificada para que todo salga a la perfección? Seguramente no. Al muchacho no le tomo mucho tiempo el olvidarse de todo a su alrededor gracias al tacto húmedo esparciéndose alrededor de toda su piel.

Lastimosamente esa sensación de relajación que había logrado apaciguar su cuerpo no duro mucho tiempo, pues un sonido en la puerta de entrada aviso de la llegada de Matsuoka. A decir verdad Haru sabía que no era necesario salir del agua pues no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el otro chico se desesperara y entrara por su cuenta propia y así fue como ocurrió.

-Haruuuuuuu- resonaba la voz del menor por el interior de la casa sin esperar una respuesta realmente, cualquiera que conociera al propietario sabía exactamente donde encontrarlo por lo que su llamado solo avisaba de su llegada. Unos cuantos segundos después la puerta del baño se abría mostrando al pelirrojo, traía puesta una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos encima de otra de color blanco, además de un gorro color negro y pantalones del mismo tono además de una mochila gris. Llevaba en las manos un ramo de claveles, su rostro se veía sonrojado a pesar de que tratara de ocultarlo tras los mismos.

-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba al reducido cuarto de baño.- ¿No podías al menos abrirme la puerta?

-Puedes pasar tu solo.- Respondió el chico mientras salía del agua la cual resbalaba por todo su cuerpo de manera veloz, escurriendo por el traje de baño y sus piernas.

-Eso no desquita que todos me vieran gritar frente a tu puesta sosteniendo las flores– No sonaba molesto a pesar de que había pasado un momento realmente incómodo para él, había querido lucirse con un bonito y romántico detalle que parecer había tenido el mismo efecto en Haru que una hoja cayéndole encima en el otoño.- como sea son para ti.- añadió acercándolas un poco hacía él de manera simbólica pues no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el otro pudiera tomarlas. Haru solo asintió mientras salía de la bañera y buscaba una toalla para secarse.

-Puedes dejarlas en la cocina, voy en un momento.- Murmuro sin mirarlo.

Si bien era obvio que Rin no esperaba una ovación por todos sus esfuerzos por mantener vivo el romanticismo al menos esperaba una reacción un poco más animada "que se le ara" pensó mientras salía del baño encaminándose a la otra habitación, como no encontró un florero donde poner los claveles para que no se marchitaran se conformó con dejarlos sobre la pequeña mesa que adornaba el comedor, mientras esperaba no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el incidente de Sousuke hace algunos meses, claro que salir con Haruka no era lo mismo de hecho era mejor, sentía que tenía un poco más de "libertad" era difícil de expresar pero así lo sentía, de manera un poco más cómoda. Sonrío en medio de la habitación vacía solo para sí mismo mientras esperaba y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a tararear una canción evidentemente se sentía alegre por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo llamo su atención y cuando volteo la mirada hacía el lugar indicado se topó nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules que lo hacían enloquecer, Haru solamente se había pasado la toalla por el cabello y una parte del cuerpo ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse el traje de baño. "Igual no lo va a necesitar" fue el pensamiento fugaz que atravesó la mente de Rin al verlo, nuevamente volvió a sonreír mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Últimamente sonríes mucho.- dijo el pelinegro mientras posaba sus dos hermosos zafiros en la mesa floreada.- Gracias por los claveles ¿Por qué todos son blancos?

-Significa que mi amistad es fuerte y sincera además de que me inspiras sentimientos puros.

-Pareces saber mucho de flores.

-Me gusta saber lo que quiero decirle a la persona que quiero, los abría traído todos rojos si aún quedaran en la florería.

No hacía falta ser un experto en lenguaje de las flores para saber a qué se refería Rin con eso.

"Sentimientos pasionales"

Nunca dejaría de ser un maldito romántico después de todo.

…

La habitación de Haruka estaba bastante ordenada, las pocas cosas que la decoraban están en su lugar, la cama tendida, por la ventana se filtraba algo de luz el atardecer de modo que no tardaría en volverse de noche lo cual al chico le caía de perlas, aún seguía nervioso por no hablar del pudor que sentía o que estaba seguro que sentiría llegado el momento, pero con todo a oscuras no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

Rin lo beso, empezó de manera tranquila pues no quería asustar al otro. Se habían besado miles de veces pero en esta ocasión se sentía algo "diferente"

Haru se separó un segundo de los cálidos labios de Rin, un marcado sonrojo estaba surcando toda su cara de manera que ni siquiera la luz roja de la ventana podía disimularlo de manera eficiente.

-¿Trajiste…eso?- murmuro por lo bajo, estaba avergonzado más que nada pero feliz de no tener que haber sido él quien consiguiera las cosas aunque no iba a aceptarlo de ninguna manera.

-Claro.- A pesar de su afirmación no dio intenciones de moverse en otra dirección, al contrario, pues sus brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo del ojiazul en un cariñoso abrazo mientras que volvía a unir sus labios con los suyos pero esta vez de manera más apasionada, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo semi desnudo del otro quien le contestaba el beso primero de manera un poco torpe para después de unos segundos tomarle el ritmo y corresponder de manera correcta e incluso algo desesperadamente, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al sentir como los brazos de Haru imitaban a los suyos abrazándolo, pero más que eso estaba acariciando su cuerpo empezando por su espalda y bajando delicadamente hasta su cadera donde estos se escurrieron por debajo de la camisa del muchacho, si Nanase hubiera traído algo de ropa que no fuese su traje de baño seguramente le habría sucedido lo mismo antes, pero por ahora ambos estaban concentrados en el contacto de sus pieles y en sus profundos y húmedos besos, sintiendo como sus lenguas danzaban a la par con una melodía imaginaria que solo ellos conocían sincronizándolos de manera única y especial. No paso mucho antes de que Haruka hiciera un torpe esfuerzo por quitarle la camisa a Rin quien al notar su esfuerzo amateur le sonrió mientras se desnudaba él mismo quitándose primeramente el gorro, su camisa de cuadros y finalmente su playera blanca dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Ciertamente esa era una visión que Haru había tenido el placer de ver muchas veces pero al ser diferente el contexto no pudo evitar excitarse, trago saliva para disimularlo un poco pero ese detalle no paso de ser percibido por el pelirrojo quien se lanzó hacía el chico como un tiburón cazando. Poso sus labios en el cuello del mayor dándole apasionados y dolorosos besos que sin duda dejarían una marca mañana pues venían acompañados de una que otra mordida, el pelinegro solamente cerro los ojos y apretó los labios pues lo último que quería era soltar un ruido "indecente" en frente del otro chico que sabía aprovechar la situación por lo que rápidamente bajo por el pecho de Haru, dándole a sus pectorales el mismo trato que a su cuello segundos antes, si Rin tenía una meta a corto plazo esa era escuchar gemir a su novio cuanto antes mejor, por lo que regreso a su boca volviendo a sentir esa sensación húmeda de la saliva del otro en sus labios mientras que con sus manos toco su entrepierna primero por encima del traje de baño, luego deslizando la mano muy tortuosamente por dentro del mismo recibiendo como respuesta in liguero temblor por parte de Nanase quien estaba completamente engatusado por las caricias de su compañero, de todas maneras no podía dejar se sentirse algo tonto por su falta de experiencia en el tema por lo que llevo sus manos al pantalón de Rin, quitando el botón que lo sujetaba y haciendo que el otro sonriera en medio del beso con absoluta ternura dados los esfuerzos mostrados nuevamente. Haru estiro hacia abajo los oscuros pantalones que cayeron al piso dejando ver un bóxer negro que inmediatamente fueron apartados del camino. Rin se divertía viendo como la usualmente inexpresiva cara del otro chico cambiaba de un momento a otro a medida que el pelirrojo lo tocaba, ambos estaban de pie muy juntos prácticamente rozando sus entrepiernas por lo que podían notar sus erecciones, Matsuoka volvió a meter su mano al traje de baño de Nanase acariciando su miembro con la mano a la vez que empujaba hacia abajo cada vez más el traje de baño dejándolo a medio poner y exponiendo la hombría de Haru dejándolo por completo a su merced, el pelinegro no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse tímidamente, no era por nada pero había tenido la precaución de "informarse" acerca del sexo entre chicos y por lo de informarse se refería a ver videos en internet, por lo que ahora tenía una vaga idea de cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento (o el de Rin) sin embargo quería evitar verse como un inútil ante el otro por lo que tomo la mano del chico deteniendo el movimiento y sin soltarse se arrodillo frente a él. No sabía si debería sentirse avergonzado por quitar la ropa interior de Rin dejando salir su hombría o si era su compañero el que debía tener ese sentimiento de quedar completamente expuesto ante el otro, como quiera que fuerce estaba ahí dudando si debía hacerlo o no, de todas maneras se armó de valor y mientras acariciaba un poco el falo de Rin, contó hasta tres antes de darle un lengüetazo. El sabor era extrañamente salado pero no se le hizo del todo desagradable que era la parte que más le preocupaba por alguna extraña razón.

-nnhhhgg… Haru… no tienes que hacerlo.- Dijo Rin un poco consternado por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, la verdad era que no esperaba ninguna clase de movimiento por parte de Haruka, no le desagradaba pero si incomodaba al otro lo mejor era evitarlo. De todas maneras el aludido ignoro las palabras del chico y siguió con su trabajo, si bien era novato en hacer todo ese tipo de cosas no era tan malo. Había decidido lamer todo el miembro de Rin de un extremo a otro, pasándole su caliente lengua por encima mojándolo completamente con su saliva, dándole un beso de vez en cuando, al tener los ojos cerrados no se percató de que Rin se estaba cubriendo la boca con las manos para evitar gemir, no quería hacerlo antes de que su amante lo hiciera para él pero eso se estaba volviendo una labor titánica en especial cuando el ojiazul decidió meter la punta del miembro en su boca, envolviéndolo nuevamente de esa sensación de caliente humedad que pronto se fue extendiendo por toda la longitud a medida que Haruka profundizaba más y más. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Rin no pudo soportarlo, sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento, no quería hacerlo tan pronto y menos en la boca del muchacho pero si este no se detenía…

-Haru, basta… en serio estoy a punto de….- logro decir en medio de entrecortadas respiraciones, pero no pudo terminar por lo que Nanase no capto el mensaje y simplemente se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirar a Rin sin dejar de hacer su trabajo por lo que a pesar de las manos del pelirrojo se posar en su cabeza tratando de apartarlo fue demasiado tarde por lo que solo sintió como el semen del muchacho se esparcía por toda su boca dejándole un sabor extraño en la lengua, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con eso simplemente dio por correcto que debía hacer lo mismo que el chico del video que vio, así que imitándolo se tragó todo aquel líquido que había salido de Rin sin sacar su miembro de entre sus labios.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!?- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras retiraba a Haru y se agachaba a su lado.- ¿Lo tragaste todo?

-¿No debía hacerlo?- Se preguntó también porque eso era extraño, si se le había hecho hasta fácil. Rin lo miraba un poco disgustado pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una autentica cara de "que are contigo" Volvió a ponerse de pie y le tendió una mano a Haruka para que este también se levantara, luego lo guio a la cama donde lo sentó. El pelinegro solamente vio como Matsuoka iba hacía su mochila de donde sacaba varios artículos de los cuales uno era un paquete de toallitas húmedas, tomo una y se voltio hacia su amante para limpiarle un poco la cara pues esta se había salpicado un poco.

-Por lo general uno no se lo debe tragar, pero si tú querías hacerlo eso ya es cosa tuya.- finalmente respondió al tiempo en que hacia bolita la toalla y la lanzaba en dirección del bote de basura de la habitación. Mientras el muchacho efectuaba este movimiento Haru aprovecho para sacarse por completo el traje de baño, le gustaba tenerlo puesto pero en esos momentos le quedaba bastante apretado y lo consideraba estorboso dada la situación, Rin le sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

-Pues no sabía tan mal.- fue lo único que contestó el pelinegro antes de que reanudaran lo que ya habían empezado.

Matsuoka tomo a Haruka de los hombros y lo recostó suavemente en la cama, había llegado el momento por lo que el mayor había estado preocupado toda la mañana pero no se quejó ni dijo nada, simplemente de limito a ver como Rin manipulaba entre sus manos un tubito de color azul celeste, le daba la vuelta y dejaba caer sobre su palma un gel transparente. Luego el pelirrojo llevo esta sustancia hacia la entrada de Haru, estaba fría al contacto de la piel por lo que el chico no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación primero por la sensación helada y segundo porque uno de los dedos de Rin estaba comenzando a pasearse por su interior de manera juguetona, no paso mucho para que se acostumbrara al tacto de la mano de Rin que esparcía el líquido por todo su interior, pero nuevamente volvería a soltar otra exclamación al sentir un segundo dedo por dentro de su cuerpo haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido que sonó algo subido de tono, lo cual hizo que el otro chico celebrara mil y un veces mentalmente el haber cumplido su primera meta, e iba por la segunda. Introdujo un tercer dedo, ahora toda la parte baja de Haru estaba húmeda y resbalosa mientras que éste no dejaba de soltar uno que otro sonido erótico.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Rin mientras sacaba su mano de la entrada del ojiazul y se acercaba a su boca para darle un beso antes de recibir su respuesta.

-Sí.- murmuro Haruka, la verdad es que no estaba seguro pero no conocía exactamente como debía de sentirse para estar "listo" de todas maneras confiaba en su compañero, incluso si en cuanto lo hubiera visto en la ducha se lo pedía él habría contestado positivamente.

Rin se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a donde previamente había dejado la botella de lubricante, a su lado se encontraba un paquete de condones por lo que decididamente abrió uno y se lo puso, era bastante fácil además de que seguramente si el otro chico intentaba ponérselo solamente harían un completo desastre. Regreso a la cama y acomodándose sobre el muchacho comenzó a besarlo, quería de alguna manera tenerlo distraído por si acaso le llegaba a doler de algún modo aunque lo ideal sería que no hubiera dolor alguno.

Haruka estaba muy nervioso por lo que volvía a contestar los besos de Rin de manera algo lenta y sin mucha precisión, podía sentir el miembro de Rin frotándose contra su entrada resbaladiza pero no quería pensar en eso, no negaba que lo de hace un momento se sintió demasiado bien peor una cosa es la mano y otra era "eso" de tamaño mucho más grande, decidió sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y rodear a Matsuoka con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Solo hazlo de una vez.- susurro Haru, si no le gustaba quería acabar con eso de la manera más rápida posible y Rin solamente lo estaba torturando, en cambio sí le gustaba lo mejor sería empezar cuanto antes ¿no?

-Que desespere el tuyo.- murmuro el pelirrojo soltándole la respuesta con algo de diversión. Así que no tuvo otra opción que cumplir los deseos de Haru, introduciendo la punta de su miembro primero de manera lenta para hacer que el otro se acostumbrara poco a poco a la sensación y en caso de lastimarlo poder retirarse a tiempo. Pero el pelinegro no se quejó en absoluto si bien sentía terriblemente extraño tener algo así en su trasero no le dolía ni nada por el estilo, solo era eso, una sensación "extraña".

Rin al no observar una respuesta negativa dio por hecho de que estaba haciéndolo de manera correcta así que comenzó a moverse un poco, de manera lenta y calmada haciendo que le muchacho soltara prolongados suspiros hasta el miembro entero de Rin estuvo dentro de Haru, una vez así el pelinegro abrazó con más fuerza el cuello del muchacho lo cual hizo que este agachara un poco más la cabeza por lo que pudo oír con toda claridad la respiración agitada del otro, pero al menos ya no se veía asustado de ninguna manera. El pelirrojo sonrió una vez más y abrazo a Nanase al tiempo en que le comenzaba a dar tiernos besos en su oreja derecha acompañados del mensaje en voz baja de "voy a empezar a moverme" el cual tuvo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su novio.

Rin comenzó a moverse, el ritmo era bastante aceptable por lo que no tardo en arrancarle unos cuantos gemidos a Haru quien estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo además de que sabiendo ya como se sentía ya no tenía miedo. En menos de lo que pensaba las embestidas de parte del pelirrojo se hacían cada vez más fuertes y veloces haciendo que ambos chicos entraran en un estado de éxtasis momentáneo al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos, era la primera vez que lo hacían juntos y ninguno de los dos se estaba arrepintiendo de nada a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar en su relación finalmente se habían vuelto uno y estaban agradecidos con ello. Tanto Haruka como Rin no podían evitar lanzar eróticos gemidos o decir el nombre de su compañero, sin darse cuenta llegaron al punto de que ya no les importaba si se escuchaban mutuamente o si alguien más se enterara por su alboroto, simplemente no encontraban otra manera de expresar el intenso placer que esa. Los movimientos se habían vuelto bruscos pero no le prestaban atención solo deseaban sentirse mutuamente por el resto de la eternidad, e incluso se preguntaron cómo es que no lo habían hecho antes. Rin llevo una de sus manos al miembro de Haruka y empezó a acariciarlo más o menos a la misma velocidad que el entretenido vaivén de caderas que manejaban, Haru quien había estado solamente abrazando al muchacho esta vez decidió lanzarse a besar su cuello a la vez que aprovechaba para morderlo y regresarle todas las marcas que el tiburón había impregnado en él, sin duda estaba aprendiendo rápido.

Nanase fue el primero en decir algo coherente después de todo ese tiempo de gemidos y susurros, a pesar de que no quería hablar sentía que tenía la necesidad de decirlo, tal vez porque Rin le había tratado de avisar a él la primera vez por lo que fuera pero de verdad estaba llegando a su límite.

-Rin…- escapó la palabra de sus labios de manera sensual lo cual hizo que el chico solamente se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba- Ya… no puedo… me voy a venir.

-Haha… algo así me esperaba.- Respondió el pelirrojo sin detener el movimiento de su mano, casi instantáneamente sintió como un líquido espero y blanco comenzaba a salir del miembro de Haru y a resbalarse por su mano, se dio cuenta de que había cumplido su segunda meta el día cuando el pelinegro se aferró a su espalda clavándole las uñas en medio del orgasmo. Sin detenerse en absoluto procedió a hacer lo mismo aunque claro él no iba a salpicar todo el interior de Haruka por las obvias limitantes eso no impidió que tuviera su propio orgasmo a la vez que sentía un leve y exquisito ardor en la espalda producido por los rasguños que le habían dado. De inmediato se liberó del ojiazul dejándolo tumbado en la cama, Rin se quitó el condón y lo tiro a la basura para proceder a recostarse junto a su amante. Haru solo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado pero no podía dejar de recordar aquella sensación de placer que jamás había experimentado, no se dio cuenta de que Rin se levantó y volvió a recostarse a su lado, que lo abrazaba, que le daba innumerables besos por todo el rostro rodeados de palabras de amor, se sentía cansado y con unas ganas enormes de dormir por lo que se acomodó en el pecho del pelirrojo a la vez que estiraba la cobija de la cama para poder taparse de la gélida brisa nocturna que desde hacía rato había comenzado a filtrarse por la ventana pero que no había notado hasta ese momento, mirando a Matsuoka directamente le mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Gracias Rin, te amo.- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, por su parte el pelirrojo no pudo haberse sentido más feliz, sabía que todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta Haru había valido la pena y que sería capaz de hacerlo todo por él. Depositándole un último beso en la frente respondió.- Gracias a ti Haru, también te amo.

Pero este no lo escucho, pues se había quedado dormido.


End file.
